Secret Vampire
Secret Vampire Day 1: Hi my name is Niki and I'm a vampire . I live in a faraway village. I have to go to this school ,it's part of my first mission. Vampires are evil and we like young blood. So I have to go to the school and convince them in good for we can plan a attack. mom told me to write the "diary" for other in the future can read it. What I'm doing is very important. So I'm 17 and is in my senior year. As I enter Southwest Prep school It was hard to find my way in. How am I going to fit in. As I walk in I went to the main office. "Hello you must be the new student?" Said Mrs. Maggie. "Um...how can you tell?" I said. "You have your skirt on backwards." Said Mrs. Maggie. "Oh." I said. "Huh, well this is all the information you need.In the meantime I'll fix that skirt. "Said Mrs. Maggie. "Noted." I said. The outfit was too preepy anyway good thing I always carry my sequins Gun. I fixed my whole out fit my tie was bedazzled, my skirt had sequins all over it I was the bomb. I walked into Room 54 - Algebra. As I walked in IT WAS NOT ALGEBRA. The people was dissecting a owl! I screamed . "Who are you are you lost?" said The Science teacher. "Yeah ,kind of Im guessing this is not Algebra." I said . "Yeah. Mr. Tucker will you escort this young lady to Algebra." Said The Science Teacher. "I'll Excort this sexy lady." said Tyler Tucker the coolest guy in school but a player. The whole class said oooooh. As we walked out. I was blood thirsty for him. "To Algebra." I said peppy. "Can I see your schedule." Said Tyler. Then he kissed me. Which was a mistake because I sucked some of his blood. But he kept on kissing . "Okay!!!!!" I said and he got off of me. "Will you be my date to homecoming." Said Tyler."I don't know I don't even know your name." I said. "Tyler. Just think about it okay." Said Tyler. we didn't discuss it as he walked me to my class. I stood at the door step and took a real deep breath. I enter the room. "Oh hi, you must be Niki, everybody you know what we do when we have a new student. The teacher was very young like 24 and her name was Mrs. Layla.Then she turn the radio on and it was Playing You can't whatever like me. I didn't know the song or the dance but I just started dancing with them they were good dancers. Then suddenly everyone stop and I was the only one dancing. They started staring at me. But you know what they say dance like no one watching. Back in the village we use to dance not to hip hop though. Finally the song was over and everyone started clapping and screaming like it was America Idol. "Wow you are a fantastic dancer." Said Mrs.Layla. "WHOOOO." Said the class. "Really." I said. "Your better then some people on So you think you can dance." Said Mrs. Layla . "Your joking right." I said . "No,look!" Mrs Layla said and she Handed me her phone. It was a video of the dance we just did. "We have tryouts for dance captain and at the end of the year all the International Captains have a contest and if you win you get to be in Katy Perry new music video and be a guest judge on Dancing with the stars all espence paid. I'll sign you up." Mrs. Layla said. "Really Thanks." I said. "Okay find a seat and tryouts are this afternoon Mrs.Coleman." Said Mrs Layla. "Since we only have 10 minutes you can take out your phone.!" Said Mrs. Layla. Wow Honors Algebra is fun back in school of vampires we did not so this. "Hey Niki what's your phone number." Said a group of friends. "No,Niki what's your phone number said two other group. "You know what why don't you put it on the board." Said mrs Layla. Finally,the bell ranged and we walk out of the classroom. "Okay lunch." I said in my head. I walked down the hall and then I was there. I walked in. My mom packed me lunch but it's actually blood. In my water bootle it look like juice but it wasn't. Then a girl and her group said "Hey Niki Sit beside us." She was in Mrs Layla class. "Alright." We sat down at a nice table. "I'm Lauren this is Jessica and Maly." Said Lauren. "Hi!" I said. "What did you pack for lunch." Said Maly. "Um. Just some juice." I said. " Hey what class do you have next block." Said Lauren. "Free Period." I said . "Us to. Your one of us now let's go shopping." Said Jessica. "Sure." I said weakness and talked . They were nice. I thought they may have been on of those mean girls but they wasent. We walked into Rue21. And then Maly said "We have 1 hour and a halve ." " let's go" I said happily. Maly got lab glitter ly sweater,Demin jumpsuit.,and a hat. Jessica got 2 pairs of boots. Lauren got a scarf and a redskins shirt. I got a pink sweater and jeans. Surprisingly she paid for them. School went by fast and it was time for tryouts.